halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ninth Generation Artificial Intelligence
Development After the capturing of Forerunner technology, particularly the technology that created the FT-1 AI Core, all other artificial intelligence research ground to a halt in order to attempt to reverse engineer this technology. For the first four years progress on cracking the technology was slow as the computers ONI had available were not equipped to support the FT-1. Studies during this time were comparable to the experiments done with the experiments done with the Large Hadron Collider in the early 21st century, in that they were able to create a reaction that only lasted a few milliseconds at most, but broke apart too fast for any meaningful observations to be made. In 2560 the Dark Space Shipyards were completed, along with bleeding-edge supercomputers capable of sustaining the core of and FT-1 AI for an indefinite amount of time. The first ninth generation artificial intelligence, dubbed "Alpha," was successfully created in 2563 and was sustained for one year before going rampant. The power was cut and a system-wide purge was initiated, wiping the AI from any and all databases. During that one year quantum leaps were made in the technology used to create and hold the processes of an artificial intelligence. The first innovation was the limited ability to stabilize the core of an existing AI, thus extending its lifespan by an indefinite amount of time. However, tests have shown that the younger an AI is, the more this process will extend its lifespan. The second 9th generation AI, and the first stable one created, became active in late 2565. "Omega" was installed on to the DSS mainframe to coordinate the activities of the station. He is still active twelve years later. Omega's calculation processes are ordered on terms of hundreds of times faster than an eighth generation AI. In order to curb possible rampancy special barriers have been put in place to limit his processing speeds and growth. The first AI created for use in the field was Deep Ocean, an infiltration and intelligence gathering AI based off of Cortana's architecture. Since then dozens of ninth generation AIs have been put in to service, rapidly taking the place of their older, much slower counterparts. Processing Blocks All 9th generation AI have processing blocks placed in them to ensure loyalty to the UNSC and to prevent any unexpected rampancy, as occurred with Alpha. Only one AI is known to have had these blocks removed, and her capabilities are currently growing at an exponential rate. FT-1 AI Core The FT-1 (Forerunner Technology 1) AI core is a marvel of modern engineering. It is made of a supra-dense material capable of making minor molecular changes to best fit a resident AI's personality. As this material is fairly rare, most AI that reside within one tend to infiltrate on to other computers by copying a portion of their programming and inserting it. Any data collected is then uploaded back on to the data core and the copy is destroyed. This process requires the AI to have access to wireless communications, or by direct insertion via a neural chip. Known Ninth generation AIs *Alpha — First ninth generation AI created. Destroyed one year after creation. *Omega — First stable 9th generation AI created. Is still active today. *Deep Ocean — Powerful AI specializing in infiltration, intelligence gathering, and battle coordination. *Element — Security AI. *Sol